Joyeux anniversaire Harry
by LilyAndy
Summary: Petit OS à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de J.K. Rowling et Harry Potter.


**Happy birthday to you Harry, happy birthday to you J.K. Rowling, happy birthday to you Harry and J.K. Rowling, happy birthday to you !**

 **Et oui aujourd'hui nous fêtons les 50 ans de notre reine et les 35 ans de notre petit sorcier à lunettes. Alors pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS simple et léger.**

 **Alors oui effectivement, le 31 juillet s'arrête officiellement à minuit mais je suis allée manger chez des amis et je viens de rentrer, d'où le post à cette heure tardive :S**

 **Avant de vous laisser, je tiens à remercier J.K Rowling pour ce cadeau merveilleux qu'est la saga HP.**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Harry

Comme tous les ans depuis la fin de la guerre et la chute du Lord Voldemort, Harry se rendait au Terrier pour son anniversaire. Nous étions aujourd'hui le 31 juillet 2015 et Harry Potter fêtait ses 35 ans. Comme chaque année à cette même date, le survivant se rendait tranquillement à la demeure des Weasley comme si de rien était, et comme chaque année, il allait jouer la comédie et faire semblant d'être surpris car il savait pertinemment ce qu'il l'attendait à l'intérieur. A chaque fois Molly lui demandait de venir en prétextant un repas en petit comité et en toute simplicité, et à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la porte il découvrait finalement un salon bondé de tous ses amis.

Prenant une démarche nonchalante, Harry franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la maison, et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il connaissait la suite et se répéta donc mentalement le film dans sa tête. Il entendit ensuite le petit click du déluminateur qui éclaira la pièce, et…

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! » crièrent en chœur tous les invités.

Le brun fit mine d'être surpris, car Molly se donnait énormément de mal pour tout organiser et passait deux jours entiers enfermée dans sa cuisine afin de concocter les meilleurs plats. Harry remarqua d'ailleurs, à travers la fenêtre, la table du jardin qui regorgeait de nourriture. Il commença à saluer les invités : Bill et Fleur accompagnés de leur fille Victoire, George et Angelina avec leurs deux enfants Fred et Roxanne, Neville, Luna, Andromeda et Teddy, Percy et Penelope, ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione avec leurs deux enfants Rose et Hugo, Arthur et enfin Molly qui le serra fort dans ses bras en lui souhaitant encore un joyeux anniversaire. Une fois libre des bras qui l'entouraient, un enfant accouru. Le jeune homme pris alors son deuxième fils, James dans ses bras.

« Comment tu vas bonhomme ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement à son fils.

« J'ai hâte que tu ouvres mon cadeau ! »

« Mmmm, moi aussi j'ai hâte. »

Il reposa son fils à terre pour pouvoir prendre dans ses bras la personne qu'il attendait depuis le début : Ginny Potter. La jeune femme rousse qui portait leur petite Lily, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa longuement avant de prendre un de ses petits sourires malicieux.

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu découvres mon cadeau… »

Heureusement que Molly invitait tout le monde à aller dehors car le brun venait d'avoir chaud tout à coup. A l'extérieur le soleil brillait et une brise légère était présente. Debout, les invités parlaient entre eux et riaient tout en mangeant les succulents plats de Molly, tandis que les enfants jouaient autour de la maison. Le survivant put enfin détailler le décoration mise en place pour ce jour spécial : une banderole « Joyeux anniversaire Harry », des ballons un peu partout, une ravissante nappe sur la table, des lanternes accrochées dans les arbres pour la fin de journée et une grande pile de cadeaux qui reposait contre le mur de la maisonnette. Un bras passé derrière la taille de Ginny, Harry observait ses trois enfants, un grand sourire peint sur son visage. En regardant Albus s'amuser avec Rose, il aperçut Ron et Hermione qui venaient vers lui.

« On a une petite surprise pour toi Harry. » Déclara fièrement le rouquin, un vers de whiskey pur-feu à la main.

« Oui enfin c'est surtout lui qui a eu l'idée tout seul avant de nous convaincre. » Rectifia Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce soir sera différent de tes autres anniversaires. Il faut bien changer un peu. Ce soir, nous t'emmenons faire la fête. Tu vas pouvoir boire à volonté, t'éclater, et peut-être même assister à un show de strip-teaseuses ! » Finit-il en criant presque.

« Ron ! » S'indigna Hermione, « Je te rappelle que nous sommes entourés d'enfants ! Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si Hugo te poses des questions. »

Pendant que la brunette parlait, Ginny s'était exclamée : « Quoi ?! Il est hors de question que mon mari se délecte d'une présence féminine compromettante ! »

« Roh ! Arrêtez de faire les rabat-joie toutes les deux. » Stoppa Ron. «Pour les strip-teaseuses j'ai dit peut être. Et puis, mon cher Harry, nous t'avons réservé autre chose. » Termina-t-il tout aussi malicieusement que sa sœur un peu plus tôt.

Sa femme et ses deux amis lui avaient réservé un tour sur le dos d'un hippogriffe –rien d'extraordinaire en soi puisque c'était du déjà vu- un détour par un bar londonien très chaud, pour terminer la soirée à Poudlard où ils iraient s'allonger près du lac, entourés de lanternes. Ils iraient ensuite à l'intérieur du château afin de vagabonder dans les couloirs, se rappeler tous leurs souvenirs d'enfance, et dormir dans leur ancienne salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils avaient obtenu l'accord d'y passer la nuit, le château étant vide durant les vacances.

Harry était très enthousiaste. Cet anniversaire allait être un peu particulier et très original.

«Et les enfants ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Ils restent dormir ici. » Assura Ginny.

« D'ailleurs je plains maman. » Geignit Ron.

« Tu rigoles ? » Rétorqua Hermione, « Ta mère est toujours ravie de les garder. Tu sais bien qu'elle adore la présence d'enfants dans la maison. »

Et elle n'avait pas tort.

Finalement en fin d'après-midi, Molly demanda à tout le monde de se réunir autour de la table pour que le survivant souffle ses bougies. On lui demanda de faire un vœu. Et c'est sans hésitation, après avoir eu, comme à l'accoutumée une pensée pour ses proches décédés, qu'il fit le même vœu que les années précédentes. Celui d'être heureux auprès de sa famille, et de ne plus jamais perdre les êtres de son entourage.

Oui Harry Potter savait à quoi s'attendre chaque année, mais il s'en fichait. Car il était entouré de personnes qui l'aimaient. Là, avec sa famille et ses amis, tous souriants et heureux, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux lui aussi.

Revenant à la réalité, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'assemblée applaudir et lui sourire chaleureusement.

Harry Potter fêtait aujourd'hui ses 35 ans, et il était heureux.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pour ce mini OS. J'aurais aimé en faire un long pour y décrire toute la soirée, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps. Sur ce, j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu.**

 _ **LilyAndy**_


End file.
